project_managementfandomcom-20200214-history
PMBOK
The PMBOK® refers to the Project Management Body of Knowledge. This is the standard reference document for PMI (Project Management Institute). It is published by the Project Management Institute, Inc. (PMI). The PMBOK begins with an introduction to project management and an overview of the types of processes needed to effectively manage a project. The majority of the PMBOK is structured around the groups of processes. Each process is explained in terms of what it requires (inputs), what it produces (outputs), and the tools and techniques commonly used in the process. Editions The PMBOK has gone through 6 editions -- starting with the first release in 1996. 6th Edition The 6th edition was released September 6, 2017. This wiki does not yet reflect all the changes for the 6th version. As of March 26,2018, the exams for PMP and CAPM certifications changed to reflect this new version. PMI recommends "PMBOK® Guide – Sixth Edition (2017)." as the format for citations. The 6th edition builds on prior versions and is released with the Agile Practice Guide. The PMBOK has 3 parts. Part one has a similar structure to the 5th edition. It begins with some introductory information about project management and then has chapters organized around the knowledge areas. Part two, "The Standard for Project Management" discusses the same project processes, but is organized by process groups. Part two includes more examples and specifies which project documents may need updates. Part three has the appendices, including the glossary and more details about the changes for the edition. In this edition the names of two knowledge areas changed. Time Management became Schedule Management. Human Resources Management became Resource Management. Three processes were added. One was removed. A few others were renamed. "Every Knowledge Area now features four new sections: * Key Concepts * Trends and Emerging Practices * Tailoring Considerations * Considerations for Agile/Adaptive Environments""6 Changes to the Project Management Body Of Knowledge (PMBOK® Guide) 6th Edition You Should Know". ' Project Management Training Institute'. Retrieved 2018-04-03. There are three new processes in the 6th edition: Manage Project Knowledge, Implement Risk Responses, and Control Resources. Estimate activity resources remains in the planning process group, but moves from the time management (now schedule management) knowledge area to resource management. Other changes are the use of the project management plan (rather than its component parts as inputs and outputs), more emphasis on adaptive methodologies (e.g., Agile), and an additional chapter on the PMI Talent Triangle.New Edition on Kool Derby Academy web site. Retrieved 2018-05-04. A PDF copy of the PMBOK is available for download on the PMI site for members. 5th Edition ISBN 978-1-935589-67-9 The fifth edition has a copyright of 2013. This edition added a knowledge area, some processes, changed the names of other processes, and made other changes. The chapters in the 5th edition PMBOK are # Introduction # Organizational influences and project life cycle # Project management processes # Project integration management # Project scope management # Project time management # Project cost management # Project quality management # Project human resource management # Project communication management # Project risk management # Project procurement management # Project stakeholder management 1st through 4th Editions The "3rd edition was released in 2004, with some major changes as compared to previous edition. 4th edition was released in 2008. The latest, 5th edition is released in 2013.""Introduction To Project Management Body of Knowledge (PMBOK-5)" by Shivshanker Shenoy. On PM Exam SmartNotes. Site accessed on 2017-01-26. The 4th edition was released in 2008. The 3rd edition was released in 2004. The 2nd edition was released in 2000. The 1st edition was released in 1996.New Edition on Kool Derby Academy web site. Retrieved 2018-05-04. Related * PMP, CAPM External links * Changes in PMBOK 5th edition over PMBOK 4th edition, and how it affects you! by Shivshanker Shenoy. On PM Exam SmartNotes. References Category:Books Category:Terms Category:PM resources